


television glow

by suga



Series: prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: yuuri and victor share the same neighbour, and end up spending their nights together to drown out the noise.





	television glow

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually a prompt i received on my other blog, but it will be posted here!

> **Anonymous said:** Ah! I had to limit myself to only asking for one but Yuri and Victor! 11) “We live on the same floor and the dorm between ours always has REALLY loud sex so now we’re both in the main lounge at two am do you want this last bite of ice cream?” The two having sex can be whoever you like

* * *

It happened at least three times a week, and had been happening for nearly a month.  Katsuki Yuuri was tired.

The man groaned as he rolled over and tried his best to block out the noise with his pillow, but as always, it was no use.  The headboard steadily banging on the other side of the wall was just _too_ loud to block out.  One almost had to applaud their consistency and stamina.

Grumbling, Yuuri sat up and reached for his glasses, which he had discarded on his nightstand only a couple hours before.  He popped them on his nose before looking at the bright red lights of the alarm clock, telling him it was just after two in the morning.

_“Oh, fuck!  There!  Harder!”_

Yuuri’s entire body shuddered at the noise of his best friend before he pushed himself off of the bed.  He shuffled around and grabbed his oversized university hoodie and pulled it over his bare top half before slipping into his slippers.

If Yuuri thought the two in the next room were being loud, they only seemed to raise the volume as he stepped out of his dorm room, as if they knew he was leaving.

The hallway lights had dimmed for the evening, but the glow from the television in the main lounge at the other end was clear.

Yuuri yawned and ran his hands through his hair as he walked down the hallway, the sound of the neighbours finally dulling as the sound of the television started to hit his ears.  And by no means was he was surprised to find Victor Nikiforov collapsed on the large La-Z-Boy recliner with a large blanket covering him, and a pint of ice cream.

Again, it happened at least three times a week, and had been happening for nearly a month.

“We really need to talk to them.  Throw an intervention.”  Yuuri mumbled as he moved into the lounge, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.  “I forget what a full night of sleep feels like.  Why can’t they go to Chris’ dorm?”

Victor hummed and moved over on the recliner, pulling his blanket away to offer Yuuri the space.  “No guests allowed in Chris’ dorm.”

“Gee, I wonder why.”

When this had first started happening, Yuuri and Victor had sat in separate places, but as the nights continued to repeat themselves thanks to both of their best friends, the two ended up getting closer themselves.

Though definitely not as _close_ as Phichit and Christophe.  But close.

Yuuri climbed over the armrest to wiggle into the space he had been given before tugging the blanket over their legs.

“So, what are we watching tonight?”  Yuuri asked, shifting around to get comfortable.

“There’s a World War 2 documentary just starting.”  Victor said softly, poking at the ice cream with his spoon.  “We watched too many paranormal shows last week, I was freaking myself out.”

“ _Boo!_ ”  Yuuri whispered before snickering as Victor jumped.

“Rude.”

The two stayed quiet as different clips of the early 1940s flickered on the screen.  And they had both been completely sucked in until the credits started to roll about forty-five later.

“Our only luck now is that will be on the quiz in the morning.”  Yuuri mumbled, causing Victor to laugh softly.

“I mean, it would be convenient, but we are _definitely_ not doing anything on World War 2 at the moment.”

At this, Yuuri sighed.  He was so tired at that point, he couldn’t even recall _what_ they had been talking about in the last class.  For a history major that had a lot to remember, he was definitely having trouble doing so.

Victor took a few more bites of ice cream and groaned, his free hand moving to his stomach.

“I regret eating all this ice cream every time.”

“But you always do it.”  Yuuri countered with a smirk, turning to his night time friend.

“Here, do you want the last bite?”

Yuuri’s eyebrow raised at that and he leaned over.  “What flavour is it?”

“Half baked.  There’s a big chunk of brownie left with your name on it.”  Victor said, turning the pint in his hand so Yuuri could see the logo.

“Sure.”

Yuuri went to reach for the spoon and ice cream, though it seemed that Victor had different plans.  He scooped the last bit of ice cream and the piece of brownie up and moved it to Yuuri’s lips.  Yuuri could feel a blush starting to grow on his cheeks as he leaned in to take the bite, a drip falling off his his lips.

“Oops.”  Victor muttered, dropping the spoon back into the carton before quickly moving to wipe the ice cream from Yuuri’s lip.

His actions seemed to take a moment to register, and soon his own face was turning a deep shade of pink as his thumb brushed against Yuuri’s lip.  And Yuuri, somewhere deep down felt that he needed to run his tongue over the sticky spot on Victor’s thumb.

Their eyes widened at the realization of what had happened before quickly turning away from one another, both starting to feel quite warm under the shared blanket.

“I, uh…” Victor started as Yuuri tried to push himself from the recliner, though failing miserably with the leg rest up.

“Um…”

The two turned back to one another as Yuuri started to laugh, mostly from nerves, though it seemed to calm Victor down as he joined in.  And the laughter continued as they found themselves moving closer, and closer.  And neither could tell what was happening as their noses brushed together, and there were smiles on both of their faces before their lips met.  The kiss was soft and sweet, and not just from the ice cream.  They could later both blame it on the exhaustion, or even the pent of sexual frustration due to their shared neighbour, but in that moment, neither wanted to blame anything on anything.

They pulled back a few moments later, and Yuuri sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.  His eyes searched Victor’s, but no answers could be found.  And it hadn’t been as awkward as it had been right before with the ice cream.  In fact, it was the most comfortable either of them had been in the last month.

Yuuri offered a smile.  “I think it’s safe to return to bed.”

And Victor nodded, letting the leg rest down.  “Right.  They should be done.”

“I’ll see you in class.”

“And probably tomorrow night, too.”

Yuuri and Victor both reluctantly slid off of the chair, and after Victor tossed the empty ice cream carton into the garbage, he followed Yuuri down the hallway with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders and the spoon poking out one of his pajama pants pockets.

“You know,” Victor started as he reached his door first, “we don’t have to only meet in class or at 2 o’clock in the morning.”

Yuuri turned back around to look at Victor, his heart racing.  He had definitely started to grow feelings for Victor in the last few weeks, though he hadn’t realized how deep until moments ago when they had kissed.

“We could hang out, you know.  Um, and not just study.  We could go have coffee, or go to a movie.  Or dinner.”  Victor rambled as his eyes stayed to the floor, somewhat embarrassed.  “Or, I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t--”

“I would love to.”  Yuuri managed to finally say, his voice shaky.  “We should do that.”

Victor nodded slowly.  “O-Okay, well.  I, uh, we can talk about it later, when it’s not nearly three in the morning.”

Yuuri sort of bowed, sort of nodded towards Victor as he stepped back towards his dorm room.  “I look forward to it.”

“Goodnight, Yuuri.”

“Goodnight, Victor.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://plisstsky.tumblr.com) «« my inbox is currently open for prompts! more information about them [here!](http://plisstsky.tumblr.com/post/161665051057/im-reopening-my-inbox-to-writing-prompts)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/sugawrites)


End file.
